Dancing With A Stranger
by Yumerio patissiere lover
Summary: Are they really strangers?


_Heyyy guys this is a rewrite of the original, I worked really hard for this! I hope you like it and remember to read and review. _

_Bonjour mes amies! This is my first song ff! I hope you like it! _

_The song is called Dancing with a Stranger by Sam Smith_

_Ages:_

_Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Amu: 24_

_Kukai, Lulu: 25_

_Utua:26_

_Ikuto:27_

_Amu wandered around the massive room, she had been invited to Utau's birthday party, she had gone for two reasons, she didn't want to be alone tonight, and it was her friend's birthday. She shifted uncomfortably, moving her small gold embroidered black mask on her face. The simple shimmering black and gold sequence dress she was wearing wrapped around her subtle curves explicitly before falling by her legs and dragging slightly behind her. Her shoulders where exposed to the slightly cold air in the dance hall. She sighed. She didn't want to socialise tonight, not after what happened. Luckily, she had her disguise, shielding her identity from the ones she wanted to avoid. _

'_I don't want to be alone tonight_

_It's pretty clear I am not over you _

_I am still thinking about the things you do_

_So, I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight'_

_She stood silently by the buffet table, standing and watching the blond fairy tale prince charming dancing with another princess. Their costumes matched each other's. The blond prince was wearing a white gold tux while his consort was wearing a puffed-out ball gown with silver and gold sequencing. They omitted a regal air. Memories she shared with the blond prince flashed past her; everything they done together until the very present. How could she not notice that he was cheating all along? Suddenly, her eyes are drawn to man in a dark navy pirate costume. He was on the other side of the long buffet table, he had blue hair which seemed to have attracted quite the attention to him. But something in his eyes showed her that he was hating every second of it. _

'_Can you light the fire_

_I need somebody who can take control_

_I know exactly what I need to do _

_Cause I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight' _

_She knew what she had to do, but she turned her head away, the idea of connecting with someone new was so scary, especially after what had happened. Change was scary. She fought within herself, her face taking on an extremely focused look as she continued to stare—no glare at the man in blue. Suddenly, as she refocused her mind, she saw him standing in front of her hand stretched out, offering her an escape from her thoughts. Change was necessary. _

'_Look what you made me do, I am with somebody new _

_Ooh baby, baby I am dancing with a stranger_

_Look what you made me do, I am dancing with a stranger_

_Dancing with a stranger' _

_She lifted her hand and placed it in his hand gracefully. She gave him a soft, small smile as gift for him from saving her from herself. He took her hand and guided her into the dance floor where a slow song played, knowing that they were coming. She placed her hands on his shoulders and his hands went to her waist. They stood they for a second just staring into each other eyes feeling the strong connection between them and slowing started moving in sync with each other; to the slow music. He looked directly into her eyes. He felt a small pang in his heart she had the same eyes as Yaya. His last girlfriend. He left her because he didn't want to burden her. She was youthful and excited for life while he his life was barely held together. Their eyes were so similar but different. Yaya's eyes bore into his soul, but this strangers' eyes, so soft, almost coercing him into her sweet trap. He didn't even want to leave the house but Utua forced him out, it might have been a good idea, but he never going admit that..._

'_I wasn't even going out tonight_

_But girl I need get off my mind_

_I know what exactly I have to do_

_I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

_Look what you made do, I am with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby I'm dancing with a stranger _

_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_

_Ooh, baby, baby I'm dancing with a stranger_

_I'm dancing with a stranger' _

_Their bodies continue to move together to the slow rhythm of the song, when suddenly the pink haired girl said "I guess you attract quite the crowd with that exotic blue hair" her voice was soft yet teasing. This made his eyebrows rise questioningly, "I could say the same for you miss strawberry" he teased back. She gave a slight smile. "My crowd wasn't half as big as yours, I was counting you know." She wanted to add, that he distrusted and disliked the attention other men would thoroughly have enjoyed, but she bit her tongue in order to stop the words just flowing out. "I didn't really appreciate the attention unlike other guys." he shrugged as he answered a silent question and laughed at her stunned reaction. He continued to laugh when he processed what she had said, "Wait you counted?" "I was waiting for you realise, but yes, there were 40 girls and 6 guys there in your crowd, while my crowd was 15 boys and 16 girls. It was quite the sight for sore eyes" she giggled. He smiled back, surprise at his own action, he hadn't smiled since Yaya left. She too smiled realising it was a genuine smile she giggled and surprised at her strange dance partner._

'_Look what you made me do (ooh), I'm with somebody new_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_  
_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger__ '_

"_That's quite the giggle you have there, miss strawberry" her honey eyes looked up at him with glee replacing the sadness he had previously noted, making his heart skip a beat. "happy, are you?" he questioned, a little sour tone slipped into his voice. She didn't seem mind though, although a light blush matching her hair set on her soft cheeks, it was unfortunate that her mask covered some of rosy cheek._

_She responded honestly, "I wasn't before this dance, I found my boyfriend cheating on me and Utua had enough of me sulking at home so she bought the dress, insisted that I wear a new one and not one that had been laying around in my closet, and dragged me here even though I didn't want to be here but hey it's Utua you can't go against her" he nodded understanding the sadness in her eyes now. It made him think of Yaya. Strangely he didn't feel regret. "did you regret your breakup with your ex-boyfriend?" the question escaped his lips before he could even think, and she laughed. "I was, honestly, but after spending time with you I don't think I do, weird right?" he shook his head understanding the feeling. "I feel like that too, after we started dancing my whole mood has changed, I broke up with my girlfriend because she didn't seem as happy as she used to before me but refused to admit so I broke with her. She is better off without me." He shrugged, "in the two days after our breakup she got a new boyfriend, I mean how unhappy was she that she got a boyfriend that quickly?" he laughed bitterly._

'_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (ooh)_

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)_

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)_

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)'_

_She noticed the sadness in his eyes "You know you don't have to force yourself to be happy for her, if you are hurt you should say it not keep thinking for the better for everyone else, I tried, it makes everyone but yourself happy, it's not really worth it." She looked toward the blond prince and his princess and as they turned away from the dance floor for a break. She couldn't look at them no matter what. She didn't want to be alone tonight. Suddenly they were bumped into by some stupid couple and both of their delicately placed masks fell. They gasped, flustered trying to grab their masks of the floor but their reactions were too slow. In surprise they said each other's names in unison. They weren't strangers after all. They were soulmates…_

_How did you like that pile of mush? I hope you liked it. This also means I am cominggg back babies! I am finally out of my stupid writer's block and coming up with some adorable ships. So high seas beware zee-chan is coming through. Please pm if u want the back story to this written! _


End file.
